


Just a Bro and His Cat

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Kent and Kit





	Just a Bro and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



> Based on a follower milestone prompt

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/165229272577/awkwardconfusedturtle96-there-ya-go-just-a-bro)
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
